A Warm Entrapment
by Satan Hat
Summary: Ishida and Orihime get a tad drunk after her birthday, and all lunacy follows. Ishihime and Ichiruki


I Have ADHD really badly, so I always thought that writing one shots was for me…..even though I have never written any. But that stops know!!! Ishihime has always been a favorite pairing for me so that is what I'm writing about this time!

-Satan Hat

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A warm entrapment**

"Come in, hurry it's going to rain any minute." Ishida said as he ushered Orihime in to his apartment. Orihime of course in her usual Orihime self successfully tripped in her way in, but of course with your own personal Ishida Uryuu around you never have to worry about hitting the ground. So being his usual Ishida self he scooped her up in his arms.

"Ehhe!" Orihime let out a nervous giggle. "I'm sorry Uryuu-kun, at least you were here to catch me!" she said with a big smile. Ishida looked down at his girlfriend with raised, but amused, eyebrows.

"I think we need to work on your balance again." He added with a smirk, though it was more a pull a one side of his mouth and letting out a puff of air.

"But Uryuu-kun I already told you, the aliens and I practiced my balance all last week!!!!" She said with a pout.

"Well, my regards to the aliens, but they didn't do a very good job!" Now he was starting to smile. Most likely he was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol from The party. You see it was a lovely Saturday night, the third of September to be exact, so Orihime had just turned eighteen. Though he didn't think of it much she was actually two months older than him. They had a huge party in Urahara's basement with all their friends, Kurosaki Isshin appeared halfway though the night and gave them all sake to his and Ichigo's disbelief. Of course they kicked him out, but they later found out Urahara let him back in, **and** helped him spike all the drinks. By the end of the party most people had just decided to drink anyway. After everyone left he and Orihime went to his apartment because it was closer, and he still hadn't given her present yet.

Back to the now, Orihime was still in his arms giggling. Ishida began to drag her into his apartment to make a point to her.

"Oh that's right I forgot to stand up!" She said with more giggles as she slipped her shoes off.

"It's an easy thing to forget." He said slyly.

"Uryuu-kun, don't tease me." She said with big devious eyes.

"And what are you going to do?" he replied pushing up his glasses. There was an awkward silence until:

"SUPER HIME MECHA BOMB!!!!!" was heard and the next thing he knew Orihime was charging him, then jumped into his arms and clung to his waist. Now Orihime was not a small girl (and he was slightly intoxicated), so she did sent him back five steps until he hit the wall, and she knocked of his glasses. "Now I have you in my clutches, and you cannot escape!" she added with her favorite evil manic laugh. She then pulled Ishida's glasses from her down her dress and put them on. Ishida really blushed at that.

"Don't keep my glasses there!" he yelped pathetically. Now Ishida and Orihime had been dating for almost a year though apart from kissing, hand holding, more kissing, a few super hime mecha bombs, and a little more kissing they were relatively platonic. This was most likely why he was blushing like a mad man.

"Uryuu-kun! I don't think you are nearly as drunk as I am! Where is that sake you dad gave you for Christmas!" She said with glee looking around the apartment.

"What bottle of sake my dad gave me?!" he said, but yelped why Orihime began her crusher hold on his waist.

"What do you mean!? Even I remember that!" she said then cleared her thought and pushed his glasses up her nose and said, "'_I though if I gave my secretary a Christmas present, I should give you one as well_.' Don't you remember that?! " He looked surprised at her perfect impersonation of his father.

"Oh, right, know I remember. It's in the cabinet above the sink." He said preparing for her to jump off of him to go get it. But it didn't come.

"Well what are you waiting for? Onward march!" she said pointing to the kitchen area. He seriously doubted that he could walk in a decent straight line let alone carry her. As he thought she started her death clamp around his waist again, so he briskly made his way to the kitchen and plopped her down on the counter. He reached behind his back, and carefully pried her off of him. As he reached up to grab the sake from above, she started playing with the custom zipper on his dress shirt.

"zip up, zip down, zip up, zip down…" she continued in a sing songy voice. Now he was really blushing. He grabbed her hand and replaced his zipper with a glass now filled with sake.

"Only one glass." He said as he scooped her back up and placed her on his small couch.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After that glass was done Orihime was in an even friendlier mood, so she wanted to cuddle. Cuddling was soon joined by kissing, and it was, needless to say, getting dangerous. Ishida was still slightly aware that it was not good for her to be sitting on him, pinning him to the couch while she combed his hair with her fingers. Salvation, if you could call it that, came in form of the reiatsu of a hollow a few blocks away.

So for some ungodly reason they thought it would be fun to fight it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Go, Uryuu-kun, go!" Orihime yelled as Ishida did a rather ridiculous limbo looking move to avoid the hollow's advances. Just as Orihime pogo jumped away from a tentacle. Ishida shot an arrow that…. Curly-Qed (!?!?) but still stuck its destination. He then slipped and fell, which saved him from a whipping arm. Orihime bent over to laugh just at an opportune moment to save her self from being beheaded.

"That was soooooo funny! You slipped on a Quincy banana peel!" She said while rolling on the ground missing the hollows jabs and she rolled.

"I did? Where!?" he exclaimed loudly jumping up suddenly, but accidentally impaling the hollow above him with his bow. Already cracked from the arrow, the mask shattered and the hollow disappeared. "Oh….. I think I broke it Hime!" he yelled loudly lying back on the street.

"Look, the concrete's broken here! How did that happen? The city really should fix these roads." Orihime said as she looked next to her, were the hollow was jabbing.

"I bet it was the aliens again!" Ishida said as he jumped up and walked towards his girlfriend.

"Na ah! It was mechs!" she proclaimed as Ishida helped her up, but was soon silenced by his lips. As they separated the laughed.

"Aliens."

"Mechs!"

"Aliens!"

They continued like that as started to walk back to his apartment, stopping every twenty steps or so to start kissing again. More laughter, more kissing, more aliens and mechs. They stopped when Ishida grabbed her waist and leaned her against a fence and Orihime wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon her hands started to wonder and his lips traveled down her neck. And just as she untucked his shirt, and just as he was undoing her top buttons… they were out like lights.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ichigo, shut up! It's just a stupid hollow!" Rukia yelled at her orange haired partner.

"But it's two in the morning, Rukia. We had to leave my warm bed for a stupid hollow that I'm going to pummel in like three second." He said with his trade mark scowl.

"So what, you just miss a little sleep!" she yelled as they slowed to there destination.

"Among other thing." He added looking over at her.

"Shut up." she said as she swat the back of his head. As they turned the corner all they saw were Ishida and Orihime making out then passing out against a fence. Ichigo and Rukia stood in silence for a moment. "Well the hollow's gone." She added with a smirk as they approached the now sleeping couple.

"Kami-san, they reek of liquor!" Ichigo exclaimed. "How the hell did they beat a hollow like that?!" They just stared at each other and started laughing.

"So which one lives closer? It may still be warm out, but he can't leave then passed out on the sidewalk." Rukia said with a sigh as she started to pick up Orihime. Ichigo just took Orihime from Rukia and threw her over his right shoulder. He scooped up Ishida and threw him over his left shoulder.

"Ishida lives closer… I've got a really great idea." He said with a smirk.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ishida was having all sorts of dreams that night. Fighting dreams, pleasant dreams and down right weird ones.

Right now he was dreaming that he was lying on his stomach while someone was eating his arm in one gulp. His arm felt warm, almost hot. He tried to roll over but he couldn't escape it.

Ishida woke up with a start. He was face down in his pillow and when he turned his head the sun from the open blinds burned. He had a head ache too, so he tried to roll out of bed, but he was stuck. That was about the time he realized his arm was really hot. He twitched a little as he slowly turned his head. And he nearly screamed.

His arm was not being eaten, for say. There was Orihime lying on her side and his arm was stuck between Orihime's breasts. And when he said stuck, he meant **stuck**! He tried pulling, didn't work. He tried rolling away from her, no. He tried sliding his arm out, no. He was far too afraid to reach over and lift one of them up. Then it hit him. _'Why is Orihime in my bed!? Why is she in her underwear! Why am I in my underwear!!!? What did we do last night!?' _

"Orihime." He whispered "Orihime." He said a little louder "You have to wake up." He said as he shook her shoulder with his other hand.This was when he noticed a note on his underwear. He looked down at it ominously. When suddenly two hands and a groan came forward, and (to his horror) grabbed the lip of his underwear and unpinned the note.

"Iiiiiishida-kuuuuun, I can't read this. Can you?" she said still hazed with sleep and a hang over. He gulped and took his glasses off of her and put them on. "Oh, that's why she added"

"_To Ishida-kun and Inuoe-chan_," Ishida read aloud "_Since you two were like white on rice before you passed out in the middle of the sidewalk at 2:15 in the morning while hollow hunting we though it would only be befitting to strip you and leave you at Ishida's. You friends, Ichigo and Rukia._" With every second reading the message Ishida only got redder. He looked up to see Orihime taking it all in. Her eyes widened and she started to blush. "Um…Orihime?"

"Yes?"

"My arm is stuck."

"Oh" And she stared at him for awhile, he could she wasn't listening. She leaned foulard and kissed him.

"Ah, Orihime think sensibly! This is not the best place of time for-" but he was cut off again.

"I want my birthday present!" She said.

"It's in the other room!" he said as he scooted away from his ravenous girlfriend.

"I want a better present." She said pulling him back.

"You don't even know what it is y-" again he was cut off and grabbed his arm.

"You're mine now; all I have to do is roll over. I have you trapped!" she said with a grin as she looked down at his arm in her cleavage. And that was when he realized that he was trapped, but it was a very warm entrapment.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

If anyone is wondering where I got this idea, it's pretty funny. I was really hot, so I was sleeping in my bra. I had my arm on my chest, and when I rolled over, it kinda got stuck. And I thought I'm only a B and I'm such a Bleach freak I automatically think "what would happen to Orihime…." And so a fic was born.


End file.
